


Caffeine Endevours

by ManyFandomsAreOut



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, McLennon, Mclennon smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyFandomsAreOut/pseuds/ManyFandomsAreOut
Summary: A small beauty trick done by Paul ends up filling John with an insatiable lust.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 29





	Caffeine Endevours

He wasn't sure if it would work...but all he could do was try.

Paul stood butt-naked in his bathroom with some crushed up coffee grounds and a sponge. From months and months of touring his skin had become quite disgustingly unkempt. You only had to take one glance at Paul to know he was drained.

"Do I get my skin wet first..or so I rub it on and then go wash it off?" Paul whispered alone to himself as he stood gazing up at the shower. It was a trick he'd heard some girls talking about back at his estate down the roads of Liverpool. He had been walking to the penny lane bus terminus and only caught 'oh yeah I use coffee to soften my skin, like a scrub it is!" and thought best not to listen in anymore on these girls' shower conversation.

Paul decided to get into the shower first and let the water splash across him, dancing across his skin. He then reached for the coffee and stood away from the shower head, the heat of the shower being stripped away by the freezing cold room temperature air hitting him.

He rubbed the coffee all over his body until he was fully covered, proceeding with a tad bit more caution when applying it to his face.

Once he had finished applying it all he stood like an idiot covered in coffee in the shower for a good three minutes before washing it off, finishing off his shower and getting out.

He wrapped a towel around his bottom half and walked out of the bathroom, greeted by the sight of John stood at the side of his bed trying haphazardly to put his pj bottoms on without falling over. His hair wild and his face concentrated Paul couldn't help but laugh. Paul's laughter alerted John, who had only just managed to get his clothes on when he looked up to see Paul stood in his towel.

———

Paul looked radiant, rejuvenated. Much more so than the rest of the band who hadn't seen a proper nights sleep in a few months. "Morning Johnny" he beamed as he stayed stood by the bathroom door, his towel still hung loosely from his waist.

"Morning love" John smirked as he walked past the suggestive looking bassist to go brush his teeth, an inkling of sexual frustration being painted across Paul's face as he looked back at him.

"Oh Johnny don't be like that this morninggg" Paul said in a seemingly normal voice, the hint of begging it seemed to carry only really tainted Johns ears.

"Like what? I could tease you all morning if I'd like" John chuckled as he walked past Paul, going to leave a teasing kiss on his neck until suddenly his senses came alive. Paul smelled like coffee, which on its own is a mundane smell but against Paul's skin it smelled rich and warm.

John couldn't help himself but to place more hungry kisses against Paul's neck, the two leaning slightly against the doorframe as he continued, Paul letting out small whimpers and moans as John snakes his arms around his waist, holding Paul passionately against him as he ravished his neck. He pulled up from his neck and gazed into Paul's romantically bright eyes, diving back in to kiss him, kissing his lips this time.

John felt Paul's hands snake up and hold against his neck as they stood still passionately making out in the bathroom doorway, Paul tasting Johns minty toothpaste as John succumb to Paul's rich coffee aroma.

When Paul felt Johns clothed hard on rubbing against his thigh he pulled away from the kiss as much as it pained him to do so, "let's take this over there" Paul uttered as his eyes gestured towards the bed. Looking at Paul's droopy sultry eyes he simply couldn't resist.

John hoisted Paul up against him and threw him onto the bed, pulling his towel away and throwing it to the side, leaving Paul stark naked on the bed. No matter how many times they had done it a red tinge still painted Paul's cheeks, still undecided on whether it was due to embarrassment or the intense intimacy.

John managed to get his Pj's off in record time as he tossed them in the same direction as Paul's discarded towel, forming a pile of passionate undressing on the bedroom floor. 

John started at Paul's knees, placing a hand on each one and spreading his legs apart, he then began to place kisses along one of Paul's thighs, causing Paul to moan in response. John continued up Paul's leg as he savoured the caffeinated tastes against Paul's soft skin, his plump thighs feeling heavenly against Johns hands and mouth. "Agh-ah! -John!" Paul started to become slightly restless against Johns touch, Lennons mouth now slowly kissing against his groin, just close enough to Paul's cock to send him wild but not nearly near enough to bring him pleasure. "Johnny pleas-ahh!"Paul tried to plead as John sucked a love bite across his hipbone.

"You want me to suck you dry love?" John asked with a smirk as he looked up to Paul who's mind seemed to be scattered in all different directions of frazzled arousal. "Yes, oh god yes please Johnny please!" Paul begged as he lay practically squirming against the bedsheets.

When John took Paul into his mouth, the bassist let out the most devilish moan, he continued to let out lust filled exhales and quick spurts of momentary ecstasy past his soft lip and it drove John wild. His own arousal was aching and rock hard between his legs.

When Paul seemed like he was the horniest he could be, John took his mouth of the head of Paul's cock and grabbed the lube from the suitcase under the bed, unpacking always held its advantages. "Are you ready Paul?" John asked the bassist, looking up to at least catch some non verbal consent of the bassist was too caught up in his lust.

"Yes...god yes" Paul agreed and gasped tightly at the sheets as John pressed a lubed up finger into his tight hole. After adjusting to the burn Paul cried out, "another one John please another one!", the sentence falling out of his mouth in a broken order of begging for more.

After inserting a second finger, John hit a bundle of nerves that made Paul cry out in momentary ecstasy, not yet an orgasm but no longer a dormant arousal. "I'm ready Johnny, please fuck me Johnny" Paul began to beg...and who was John to say no?

He removed his fingers from the bassist before lining himself up. Paul gripped at the bedsheets and John let out a moan as he bottomed out inside of Paul, McCartney clenching right around him.

John of course moved slowly at first, agonisingly slow drags as Paul's body adjusted to the feeling, "you ready Macca?" John asked as he pulled backwards. With a nod from Paul, John thrusted back into Paul with force.

From then on out there were heavy thrusts and groans coming from John, when he brushed Paul's prostate the bassist almost lifted off the bed with ecstasy, his back arching and lusty yet desperate moans escaping his lips.

As he continued thrusting John leant down and began to lay more hungry kisses against Paul's skin. The coffee allure that drove John so wild now filtered in with a musky arousal, only pulling more moans from John as he struggled to hold off his impending orgasm.

"Fuck, Macca-ughn, I'm gonna cum" John practically moaned into Paul's ear as he continued thrusting into him.

Before he even got a reply, Paul was moaning with his eyes wide shut, shooting out his arousal over his stomach, the clench of his whole caused John to spill into him with a hungry orgasm.

_____

After taking maybe half an hour or so to fully calm down, John lay with his head on Paul's chest. "I didn't know that would sent you so crazy" Paul laughed as they began discussing the actual act of rubbing himself in coffees that caused the sudden passionate love-making. 

"Well now you know...you should totally do it more often" John said, pulling a laugh from Paul as they let the sun spill in through the windows, fully preparing to waste their day in bed


End file.
